Since an organic light-emitting diode (OLED) element has Lambertian planar light source characteristic, light intensity thereof from any point view is soft. In addition, the OLED element has advantages of having high color rendering index, adjustable brightness and color temperature, no mercury hazard during processing, no UV radiation, low blue-light hazard, low heat, low operation voltage, instant lighting, rapid reaction, luminous uniformity without glare, and thin and lightweight in coordination with a flexible substrate, and capable of being made into any shape with interior design. How to bring out natural, environmental friendly and harmless advantages of OLED illumination is a business developmental direction for distinguishing the OLED illumination from other illumination technologies.
The development of OLED illumination is generally considered not for replacing light-emitting diode (LED) illumination. Although the OLED illumination at the current stage has yet to be improved in terms of cost and lifespan, it has numerous benefits of planar light source, and can play to its strengths in illumination applications with particular features, such as home, shopping store, hotel, building, and so forth. Therefore, the development of OLED illumination technology can only be further promoted by bringing out the features of the OLED illumination through the coordination between three technical fields: (1) OLED element design, (2) driving circuit design of lighting, and (3) ingenious lighting design of lighting manufacturer, and thus the market share thereof in the field of lighting industry can be expanded. Accordingly, in terms of practical application design, how to match a user's theme with a coordination between the driving circuit design and the design of white light OLED element, in addition to general demands of changing light emission brightness and requiring steady light emitting color temperature, enabling the OLED illumination module to switch between different light emitting color temperatures, and/or enabling the OLED to emit light with characteristics of non-periodic color temperature and brightness are all being concerned for practical opportunities.